


Kirito Has changed

by jojogonzalez3



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Battle, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, F/M, Fighting, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojogonzalez3/pseuds/jojogonzalez3
Summary: Kirito and Asuna have been dating for 3 years.Something is going on with Kirito and Asuna doesn't know what it is so she discovers something that ruins their relationship.





	

Kirito and Asuna have been together for 3 years. They are seen as the power couple of Aincrad ; they would always be together not matter what they were doing. They love each other very much that they won’t let the other one die or get hurt. But, recently, Kirito has been changing Asuna notices and doesn’t want to investigate fearing that she’ll discover something hurtful. Kirito had a boss a fight one day. Asuna decided to go with him just in case he gets hurt.  Asuna stood by the wall of the arena to wait  for Kirito. She just wants to support him and his fights. Kirito came out of the room Asuna ran to him and hugged him .’’ good luck ,Kirito’’. Asuna said excitedly. Kirito shrugged her off and walked to the arena ready to fight. Asuna felt tears forming in her eyes and ignored it and went to sit down in the bleachers. Midway through the fight, Kirito gets hurt Asuna notices and runs to his side. ‘’ Kirito! Are you ok?’’. Asuna asked worriedly. Kirito pushed her away ‘’ I don’t need your help’’. Kirito said coldly. Asuna started to cry and teleported herself back to the cabin. Silica  came down from the bleachers . ‘’ Why did you do that to Asuna’’. Silica  asked,’’ Because I can ‘’. Kirito snapped. Silica then teleported to the cabin to check on Asuna. Asuna was on the bed crying her eyes out. Lisbeth sat down next to her. ‘’ Asuna’’. Lisbeth asked. Asuna then sat up her light brown eyes red and puffy from crying. ‘’Oh no Asuna’’. Lisbeth hugged Asuna as Asuna cried her eyes out.’’ Shh Asuna I’m sure he didn’t mean it’’. Asuna hugged her knees. ‘’ I don’t know what I did for him to be that way with him’’. Silica  wiped Asuna tears away .’’ I’m not sure either , but it would blow over soon’’. Silica  gave Asuna a hug and teleported to her house. Asuna sat there thinking about the way Kirito snapped at her .She started crying again. She heard the door open and saw Kirito standing there. Asuna ignored him and walked away.  Before she could Kirito grabbed her by the arm. ‘’ Make me some sandwiches’’. He let her go and Asuna went to make Kirito some sandwiches she was crying very hard. Once she was done, she wiped her tears away and walked back to the bedroom. ‘’ H here Kirito’’. Asuna said shakily. She then sat on the bed hugging her knees. ‘’ Kirito why are you acting like this’’. Asuna voice cracked . Kirito gave her a mean look. ‘’ Because I can Asuna’’. Asuna felt tears fall down her cheek and laid down crying silently and eventually feel asleep. Asuna woke up to go into town before her boss fight later that day. Asuna met up with Silica  so they can meet up and go shopping for some things. ‘’ Asuna, what happened after I left’’ . Silica questioned.’’ Kirito grabbed me by my arm and forced me to make him sandwiches’’ . Asuna’s voice cracked. Silica rubbed her back comforting her. ‘’ It’s ok Asuna’’. Asuna nodded her head.. Asuna then teleported to the cabin so she can get ready for her boss fight. When she got there, She heard moans coming from the bedroom. She walked in and saw Kirito having sex with Lisbeth. ‘’ K K Kirito..’’. Asuna said while crying. ‘’ Asuna she’s my new girlfriend’’. Asuna’s heart broke into a thousand pieces. She grabbed her stuff and teleported to Silica’s house. Asuna got to Silica’s house and ran in to hug her. ‘’ Asuna what’s wrong’’. Silica said sadly.’’ It’s Kirito.. He’s with Lisbeth’’. Asuna broke down crying harder. ‘’ Oh no Asuna. Shh it’s ok. You don’t need a guy in your life. They’re nothing but problems’’. Silica said while rubbing Asuna’s back. ‘’ I need to get ready for the boss fight’’. Asuna said proudly. An hour later,it was time for the boss fight  As Asuna walked to the area She spotted Kirito and Lisbeth hugging and kissing.  Memories started to form in Asuna’s head , but she ignored it knowing that she can’t let it bother her while fighting. Especially since she is a solo player now.  Asuna had to fight Heathcliff he was really strong and kind of intimidating but  Asuna didn’t care .They fought and Asuna won , but sore loser Heathcliff then punched Asuna and knocked her out . Asuna woke up two hours later, in Klein’s house with Silica next to her. ‘’ Klein! Asuna is awake! . Silica yelled. Klein ran in and saw that Asuna (his crush) was awake. ‘’ Hey Asuna. I’m glad you’re ok’’. Klein said rubbing her cheek. Asuna smiled . ‘’ Aww’’. Silica smiled. ‘’ Klein has something to tell you’’. Silica smirked then elbowed Klein.’’ Oh yeah,uh Asuna. I see that you’re single now since Kirito is dating my ex now. I was wondering can you be my girlfriend. I had feelings for you in a long time and I couldn’t confess because you were with Kirito ‘’. Klein looked down.  Asuna then smiled.’’ Ok ‘’. Silica cheered and hugged both of them. The next day, Silica and Lisbeth were going to fight because tensions grew between since Kirito is dating Lisbeth , and now Silica is Asuna’s best friend. Kirito was getting Lisbeth ready for the fight . When , Asuna, Klein and Silica arrived. Asuna and Klein were holding hands. Kirito noticed and his heart kind of broke. Klein was his best friend and now he’s dating his ex.’’ Was sup Kirito I see you and Lisbeth are doing just fine’’. Klein said trying to hide his sadness. ‘’ Me and Asuna are together now’’. Klein gave Asuna a kiss on her cheek and she blushed. ‘’ Come on Asuna let’s get Silica ready’’. Klein grabbed Asuna’s hand and walked to Silica to get her ready. Kirito missed Asuna to be honest , but he saw that she was happy with Klein. Once everyone got ready. Kirito , Asuna , and Klein sat in the bleachers separated of course. Klein and Asuna were snuggling watching the fight. Kirito stared at them tears falling down his face thinking about everything they did together.  Asuna then faced Kirito and he quickly turned his head . After, the fight, everyone went  their own ways. Asuna and Klein went back to their house to get some sleep. Klein was a bit in the mood . ‘’ Hey Asuna, have you ever did the thing’’. Klein asked nervously.’’ The thing’’? Asuna questioned. ‘’ Oh yeah with Kirito’’. Asuna’s blushing face then turned into a sad face. ‘’ Well can we um ..’’ . Asuna cut him off by kissing him. They ended up doing it. A few months have passed, and Asuna is pregnant. She had a little belly ,but it was noticeable. Klein and Asuna were walking around the town. When , Kirito and Lisbeth were shopping. ‘’ Hey , Kirito’’. Klein said. Lisbeth and Klein turned around to face Asuna and Klein. ‘’ Do you notice anything different ‘’. Klein smiled widely. Kirito looked down at Asuna’s stomach and his stomach turned.’’ Y you’re pregnant Asuna’’. Asuna looked down ‘’ Yes’’. ‘’ Well congrats’’. Lisbeth said in a sad tone. ‘’We have a special mission that we have to do later’’. Asuna is gonna watch the boss wants me , you, Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa , and Sinon to fought off a creature’’. Klein said . Asuna and Kirito looked at each other and then away . ‘’ Okay what time is this going to be ‘’? Kirito asked. ‘’ In a few hours’’. Klein smiled. ‘’ Boss said to eat healthy today and to workout a little bit before going to the arena. Well see ya guys soon’’. Klein grabbed Asuna’s hand . Kirito and Lisbeth stared at them as they walked away. ‘’ It was a plan for me and Asuna to get married and to have a family , but she got pregnant from Klein’’. Kirito looked down sad .’’ Yes us too me and Klein suppose to have lots of babies and get married’’. She looked down and tears fell down her cheek. ‘’ We can try Lisbeth’’.Kirito said wiping Lisbeth’s tears away.’’ No.. I want to with Klein!’’ Lisbeth yelled. ‘’ Well I want a baby with Asuna!’’ .Kirito yelled back. ‘’ But how is that possible if they have a family of their own now!’’. Kirito screamed. ‘’ Don’t worry I have a way ‘’. Lisbeth smirked. Kirito looked at her weird then ignored it . A few hours later, Kirito, Sinon, Asuna, Lisbeth, Klein, Silica , and leafa arrived at a cave to defeat the creature. Asuna wore protective gear around her stomach to protect the baby. Kirito looked and her and smiled She smiled back. They all had their swords out ready to fight this creature. This two headed spider like insect came out of the cave . They started fighting the creature. They all defeated the creature ,and they stood there to take a few breathes. Asuna and Klein were talking, and Klein was rubbing Asuna’s stomach. Then out of a sudden , Lisbeth came running , pushing Klein out the way and stabs Asuna in the stomach . Asuna falls down slowly bleeding out. Kirito runs to her and holds her in his arms. ‘’ A Asuna’’. He said rubbing her cheek. Asuna looked at Kirito with tears in her eyes. ‘’ Y Yes Kirito’’. Asuna said shakily. ‘’I’m sorry for everything. I still love you. I wanted to be the first person that got you pregnant, but it didn’t happen’’. Kirito was crying hard at this point. ‘’ Shh, Shh Kirito .. this won’t be the l last..’’ Asuna broke off into little pieces and blew away. ‘’Asuna .. no i’m sorry. I should of never broken up with you or breaking your heart..’’ . Kirito screamed and cried.’’ Lisbeth you stupid bitch!’’. Kirito said with rage and slapped Lisbeth really hard. Klein then pushed Kirito.’’ Don’t ever put your hands on her’’. Klein yelled. ‘’ Y You were suppose to take care of Asuna She was your girlfriend for crying out loud!’’ Kirito broke down crying , and now she’s gone’’. Kirito fell to the floor crying hard. ‘’Come on Lisbeth I want you not that whore Asuna’’. Kirito got filled with rage and ran towards Klein fighting him. Leafa and Sinon got in the middle ‘’ Stop it guys. You were suppose to be best friends’’. Leafa said. ‘’ not anymore they both said’’. They stopped fighting . Kirito , Sinon , and Leafa stayed behind as Klein and Lisbeth went home . ‘’Big brother’’. Leafa said crying. ‘’ T There’s a way that Asuna can come back. You know the know system update’’.Leafa said hugging Kirito. ‘’ She’ll come back brother’’. Kirito nodded and wiped his tears away. ‘’ C can you guys stay with me’’. Kirito asked Sinon and Leafa. ‘’ Yes’’. They both said. They teleported to the cabin to get some rest. Sinon and Leafa slept in the other bed , while Kirito laid in the other thinking about Asuna. ‘’ I love you Kirito’’. Asuna said as they bought the cabin. Kirito broke down in tears. ‘’ I miss you so much Asuna.I miss your touch, your kisses, your hugs, and you being in my arms’’. Kirito kept crying until he fell asleep. In the middle of the night Kirito felt someone rubbing his cheek. He woke up and saw Asuna staring at him. Kirito got scared and jumped out the bed. Sinon and Leafa woke up. ‘’ W what was that about’’ . Sinon said rubbing her eyes. ‘’ Asuna.You’re back’’! Sinon ran hugged Asuna tight crying then Leafa.Kirito brought Asuna in his arms. ‘’  I I love you’’. Kirito said crying. Asuna smiled ‘’ I love you more Kirito’’.  They kissed and had a great life after that. 


End file.
